Polyimide resins and the like are known as resins having heat resistance, burning resistance, electrical and mechanical properties, and the like and have been widely used as composite materials for copper-plate laminate sheets and multilayer printed wiring board materials. Polyimide resins have also been utilized as passivation films for multilayer wiring of LSI, α-ray shielding films for memory elements, multilayer wiring insulating films such as magnetic heads, and varnishes for liquid crystal orientation films and the like and also as films for flexible printed wiring boards and the like.
However, the polyimide resins lack self-adhesiveness to metals such as silicon and copper and inorganic materials such as glass and solubility thereof is limited only to high boiling polar solvents as well as viscosity as varnish is high and cured products thereof show high melting points, so that the resins have such disadvantages that they lack moldability and processability. Therefore, it is desired to modify them so as to be applicable to more diversified uses.
Conventionally, as silicon-based compounds having a succinic anhydride moiety, there are known succinic anhydride-modified silicones obtained by subjecting an organohydrogenpolysiloxane and a succinic anhydride having an unsaturated group to an addition reaction through hydrosilylation (Patent Documents 1 and 2).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-61-157531    Patent Document 2: JP-A-5-331291